listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 10 lists
The following is a list of "Top 10" lists for various death scenes that can be found in videos or on websites. Top 10 Over the Top Villain Deaths As listed by WatchMojo.com: #Dieter Von Cunth - Knocked over a cliff by MacGruber, shot mid-fall, then blown up with a grenade launcher. (MacGruber) #Emil Antonowsky - Crashed his van into a vat of toxic waste, deforming him before he is hit by Clarence with his car, liquefying him on impact. (RoboCop) #Colonel Dietrich, Major Toht, and Rene Belloq - When they opened the Ark of the Covenant, the wrath of God is unleashed on them, causing Dietrich's face to shrink, Toht's face to melt, and Belloq's head to explode. (Raiders of the Lost Ark) (Note: Only Toht's death was included in WatchMojo's video, and they misname Dietrich as Sallah, who is a completely different character) #Vilos Cohaagen - Thrown into the outer area of Mars by Quaid and dies of asphyxiation and decompressation, with his head inflating and his eyes bulging out of their sockets. (Total Recall) #Senator McComb - When Walker kicked his past self into him, on contact the two McCombs turned into a writhing blob that melted into nothingness (as the same matter cannot occupy the same space at the same time). (Timecop) #Alec Trevelyan - Sent falling from a great height by Bond and survives, and is then killed when Bond's sabotage of the antenna platform causes it to explode and fall on top of Alec, crushing him. (GoldenEye) #Bennett - Electrocuted and beat up by Matrix, then impaled with a pipe thrown at him, which stabs into a steam vat causing steam to shoot out of the pipe. (Commando) #Thunder - Inflates and explodes in his shame and anger at not being able to protect his master, Lo Pan, who was killed by Jack earlier. (Big Trouble in Little China) #Dr. Kananga - Compressed gas pellet put into his mouth by Bond, causing him to inflate and explode. (Live and Let Die) #Salim Abu Aziz - While he was on a missile, Harry fired the missile at the terrorist helicopter, blowing them both up. (True Lies) Top 10 Satisfying Villain Deaths in Movies As listed by WatchMojo.com: #Howard Payne - Decapitated on a hanging lamp by Jack while on top of a moving train. (Speed) #Arjen Rudd - Shot in the head by Murtaugh. (Lethal Weapon 2) #T-1000 - Shot by the Terminator with a rocket launcher, sending him falling into the lava. (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) #Annie Wilkes - Tripped by Paul causing her to hit her head on a typewriter. (Misery)(Note:She actually dies when Paul hit her on the head with a doorstop) #Colin Sullivan - Shot by Dignam. (The Departed) #Norman Stansfield - Blown up by Leon with a bomb. (Leon the Professional) #Alec Trevelyan - Sent falling from a great height by Bond and survives, and is then killed when Bond's sabotage of the antenna platform causes it to explode and fall on top of Alec, crushing him. (GoldenEye) #Captain Henry Rhodes - Torn apart by zombies. (Day of the Dead) #Emperor Palpatine - Thrown into the main reactor of the Death Star by Darth Vader. (Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi) #Clarence Boddicker - Stabbed in the neck by RoboCop with a spike. (RoboCop) Top 10 Satisfying Deaths of Hated TV Characters As listed by WatchMojo.com: #Joffrey Baratheon - Poisoned by OIenna putting "the Strangler" in his wine. (Game of Thrones) #Gus Fring - Half his face was blown off by a bomb placed by Walter and detonated by Hector. (Breaking Bad) (Note: Many disagreed with his inclusion on this list) #Red John - Strangled by Patrick Jane. (The Mentalist) #The Governor - Shot in the head by Lilly. (The Walking Dead) #Viserys Targaryen - Molten gold poured on his head by Drogo. (Game of Thrones) #The Reaper - Beaten to death by Hotch. (Criminal Minds) #Rosalind Shays - Fell down an elevator shaft, as the elevator was missing. (LA Law) #Ralph Cifaretto - Strangled by Tony Soprano. (The Sopranos) #Dr. Robert Romano - Crushed by a falling helicopter. (ER) #Reverend Steve Newlin - Forced into sunlight by Eric and burned to death. (True Blood) Top 10 Brutal Disney Villain Deaths As listed by the1janitor: #Ursula - Impaled by Prince Eric with the bow of a sunken ship, causing her to be electrocuted and destroyed. (The Little Mermaid) #Scar - Eaten by hyenas. (The Lion King) #Evil Queen - Cliff she was standing on was struck by lightning, causing her to fall over the cliff. The boulder fell off the cliff after her, and her remains were eaten by vultures afterward. (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) #Maleficent - Stabbed in the heart by Prince Phillip with the Sword of Truth. (Sleeping Beauty) #Dr. Facilier - Dragged into hell by the voodoo demons. Chosen for how terrifying it was for him, as it was not particularly violent or gruesome. (The Princess and the Frog) #Clayton - Accidentally hanged himself on a vine while cutting the vines he was tangled in. (Tarzan) #Jafar - Destroyed when Iago kicked his lamp into the lava; was electrocuted and exploded. (Aladdin/Return of Jafar) #Shan Yu - Blown up by Cri-Kee with a rocket, which blasted him into a pile of explosives (fireworks) and obliterated him in a massive explosion. (Mulan) #Frollo - Gargoyle he was holding onto broke and sent him falling into the lava (molten copper). (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) #Gaston - Fell to his death from the castle balcony into the chasm. This is a common death scene for Disney villains, but Gaston gained extra points because of the way he screams as he's falling. (Beauty and the Beast) Category:Other